


Promises

by anxiousgeek



Category: Stargate SG-1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-17
Updated: 2008-07-17
Packaged: 2017-10-14 23:32:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/154675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiousgeek/pseuds/anxiousgeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1969 fic. Sam/Jack/Daniel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promises

1969.

The summer of love, was that '69? But then, with Vietnam it didn't really sound right and right now Sam didn't care.

Or she didn't have the brain capacity to care, it had just popped into her head in a corny kind of way because right now she was feeling pretty good. She felt good, but then, she suspected most people would when Daniel's tongue was right there on her clit like that and the Colonel's teeth on her breasts.

She really wanted him to mark her because as soon as they got home they'd have to forget about all this and she wanted to hold onto the memory for as long as possible because she didn't have a camera.

And she really wanted a camera because as it turned out Daniel was a lot fitter than she had expected and the colonel was just as hot as she had expected and completely wonderful to touch.

Her skirt was bunched around her waist and her shirt pushed up to her chin and she was completely exposed and she really didn't care because Daniel was slowly pushing a finger into her body and she was arching her back and pushing her hips toward him.

"More." Since when did she whimper? She didn't know but then the Colonel's lips were gone from her nipple and biting down on her ear-lobe.

"Quiet Carter," he whispered. "Teal'c is just there."

She titled her head back, her eyes skimming over his face before looking through the trees where Teal'c was keeping watch by their little fire.

"He's probably listening. Jerking off," she whispered back. "I would." Her voice turned to a squeak as Daniel added another finger before pulling away from her entirely causing her to groan in protest. She panicked too because even though this was something Daniel had started, she was worried that he was changing his mind and knew the Colonel would follow and she would be left alone.

This whole thing was a very fragile agreement but she didn't have to worry as she heard the sound of him pulling his trousers off. She tried to repress her sigh of relief, which was easier than expected when the Colonel kissed her.

Actually kissed her.

1969 was something.

She couldn't remember why they were doing this and she didn't care all that much. She remembered something about being upset maybe and her brain shut down because Daniel was inside and oh god..

"I've wanted this for ages." Daniel's voice was harsh in her left ear and she pulled her lips away from the Colonel's.

"Really?"

"Yeah," he groaned and started to move slowly, causing her to cry out softly. "but I didn't think Jack was ever willing to share."

"The Colonel and I never"

"That's not what I meant, he said, glancing at Jack who was watching them intently, stroking his erection slowly. He didn't say anything but his eyes were on Sam.

"Daniel." She moaned and arched her back and Jack was forgotten by them both for the moment. So was Teal'c and the camper van and the twig in her ass she had been cursing moments ago. Her eyes were closed and her head back into the ground and Daniel felt so good and god he smelt great for someone suddenly so hot and sweaty and he was moving. Harder and faster and she was so close.

"Sam!!!"

Daniel cried out loudly as he came suddenly, jerking against her hard, pushing her further in to he ground.

"Oh. God. Jack."

Sam opened her eyes and saw the colonel kneeling beside them, his hand on Daniel's ass, a finger quite obviously inside him. He looked angry, or something like that, and she realised that he had made Daniel come on purpose, left her hanging on purpose. It made her angry, because he had no right too and he was so hot.

She groaned when Daniel left her body, rolling onto his back next to her.

She was left confused about the colonel's feelings, his intentions when he leant over to kiss Daniel on the lips hard. She was starting to wonder what she had gotten herself into but she stopped caring again when his hand began to wander down her body as he continued to kiss Daniel and now, now she got why she was so interested in the gay porn she'd found in her brother's bedroom all those years ago, because it was really, really hot.

His fingers found her clit and she almost jumped at the contact, almost screamed, because she had forgotten how close she had been before. Her eyes closed and her head slammed back so she hadn't expected Jack to kiss her or settle his weight on her.

"Oh god." She breathed out the words, he was heavier than Daniel, his body harder and she really liked it. Really wanted it. She opened her eyes with some difficulty to look at him.

"You don't know what to call me."

She hesitated with her answer, unable to think clearly and not really having one for him anyway.

"This was supposed to be a bit of fun, something toI don't know, just sex. When did it become so serious sir?"

"Jack is fine."

He didn't have an answer for her question either and Daniel was half dead from satisfaction next to her, smiling at her like she had never asked.

"Do you want me?"

"Yes." She thrust her hips up a little to prove it but he didn't move, didn't react.

"As much as you wanted Daniel just now."

"More maybe."

She wasn't entirely sure either way and she really hadn't been expecting to be thinking about it, to choose. This was supposed to be about sex because they were having doubts about actually getting home and feeling desperate for something. Anything.

How the hell had all this started?

Daniel consoling her when she had admitted her fears to him, her fears about anything for the first time in their friendship. Daniel kissing her, this was his fault, kissing her to console her because he didn't have any more words. Jack joining them silently because he didn't have any words at all. Because he would never admit he was scared too.

Though, by the way he had looked at her and Daniel together, and the way he was looking at her now, she wasn't sure what he was scared of.

She wasn't sure of anything. Except she really wanted to come.

"Please, this is torture. I don't deserve this."

"She doesn't Jack," Daniel said, moving onto his side so he could play with a nipple and prove to her that he was still alive. She moaned. Daniel would take care of her right? Daniel was her friend.

She almost screamed when Jack suddenly thrust into her, the pleasure and surprise overwhelming her. Daniel's hand was already there to stifle her. He was a good friend.

"This can't end here, now," he said, his voice harsh, "you have to promise me." He looked at Daniel. "Both of you."

Sam was ready to promise him the Earth, 1969, 1999, anytime, to get him to move but she tried to remain as still as he was as Daniel promised it wouldn't end here in the forest, in 1969.

"I promise Jack." She whimpered, she was getting good at that. Maybe she did deserve this.

He gave Daniel another quick kiss making her cry out as he shifted a little to reach the other man, before kissing her hard but just as quickly.

Then he started to move and what had begun as some fun was becoming that again as he thrust into her over and over. Harder and harder and she was really glad she had told Daniel she was a little scared they wouldn't get home.

Now all she had to be scared about was being left hanging again when she was suddenly so close again but she didn't think she had much reason to be scared because Jack didn't seem to be able to slow down.

"Jack." She gasped his name out and he moved faster in response, his hips slamming into hers so hard that it would hurt later, after. He was biting his lips, his eyes squeezed shut and she was really, really glad he was making the effort. She felt a hand slide down her body again and moaned as Daniel's fingers found her clit.

"Daniel."

Jack grunted, but she couldn't tell anything from it, and she didn't really care, he was starting to shake as he thrust into her. So was she.

"Oh fuck!" she cried out, trying to hold onto her scream now Daniel's hand was elsewhere and she was falling into a very, very good place. "Fuck."

Between coming and coming around Jack had collapsed on top of her, still shaking, breathing heavily into her neck. Daniel was kissing her cheek and stroking his back.

"This can't end," she said, softly, speaking to herself more than anything. This had started because of her and it was because she had been scared and had admitted she was scared.

What about the next time she was scared?

She was always scared, she just dealt with it, worked with it and got on with it. Didn't let it show.

"This can't end," she repeated.

She couldn't explain herself, or at least do so coherently, she couldn't even think straight.

Which was probably why she was naked in a forest in 1969, a twig in her ass, jack in top of her and Daniel curled up beside her.

"Promise," Jack whispered.


End file.
